Luna and Lincoln at the beach
by joekin99
Summary: my first fanfic I will make more if you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Lincoln at the beach

It was a hot summer day when Lincoln got up in his bed and started getting dressed,first he put on his orange polo shirt,and some blue shorts after he got dressed,he slowly walked to his door when it suddenly opened to reveal Luna in a purple bikini. Lincoln looked at Luna with a small blush on his face. Luna noticed his blush and said whats the matter while knowing what that he was looking at her. Quickly Lincoln looked away and said "n-nothing." Luna let out a small giggle and said we better get going or we will be late. While in the car Lincoln couldn't stop looking at Luna,but when she caught him he turned away which made her blush a bright red, Lincoln noticed this and thought is she thinking about me. When they got to the beach they discovered that nobody else was there.

Luna said "looks like we have the beach all to ourselves" with a small blush on her face, but Lincoln didn't notice. They slowly walked to edge of the water and put down the stuff they had, Lincoln started heading for the water when he noticed Luna wasn't following him, he turned and went up to Luna and said "whats the matter" Luna took a deep breath and said "I'm scared of the ocean"thinking Lincoln was going to laugh she turned away, instead he just put his arms around her and hugged her tight then he said "don't worry I'm here with you",with that Lincoln took Luna by the hand and led her to the water. Slowly he pulled her into the water as soon as they were waist deep Lincoln said "told you I would be here to help you"Luna smiled at Lincoln,then went to turn and dive in when he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to see Luna blushing just before he could say anything he felt Luna put her lips on his in a long passionate kiss. End of chapter one


	2. Luna and Lincoln at the beach Chapter 2

Luna and Lincoln at the beach chapter 2

Lincoln pulled his face slowly away from Luna's, and looked her in the eyes, he could see the worried expression on her face, she then let out a small giggle and said "I guess we should get heading home" Lincoln stopped her from leaving by grabbing her arm she turned and looked at him with worried eyes when she was about to say something she was interrupted by Lincoln kissing her on the lips with his eyes closed, when he opened them he said "we only just got here why should we leave now" Luna looked at him with a face of joy she said "ok we can leave in an hour or so" Lincoln nodded in agreement when an idea popped into his head "hey Luna he said" "what" "do

you think we could go deeper into the water" she nodded Lincoln slowly lead her in to the water it was no up to there neck Luna grabbed Lincoln in a tight hug looking scarred seeing this Lincoln grabbed Luna by the hand and he started swaying side to side like he was dancing with Luna at a dance, Luna calming down put her head on his shoulder as she just closed her eyes and moved with him, Luna was thinking this was the best day ever when all of a sudden she heard an loud siren, the noise broke Luna out of her wounder full daydream, she looked at Lincoln he now having a worried

look on his face,then the water started pushing and pulling they both looked behind them seeing a huge wave headed for them,Lincoln quickly came out of the daze caused bye the wave and he started pulling Luna by the are to shore but when he looked back the wave was over top of them quickly Lincoln held Luna in a tight desperate hug switching his position with her so his back was facing the wave,then when the wave crashed on to them taking them under the water for what seemed for ever,then they resurfaced for a couple of seconds, just enough for them to get air after another minute he resurfaced this time he noticed Luna had not came up with him thats when all of a sudden another huge wave crashed on top of him when this happened he was knocked out by something hitting him in the head, slowly he began to pass out when the last thing he saw was a hand grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to shore. Meanwhile Luna looked around with shock

on her face she dived and splashed desperately looking for her new found love,when she noticed something under the water she dived to see if it was the boy she was looking for,in her mind and with all of her heart she hopped and prayed it was him she inched slowly at first then she realized it was him she swam as fast as she could,grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to shore when she pulled him to shore she put her head on his chest hopping to here him breathing he was but his breathing was shallow she new what she had to do tears forming in her eyes she tilted his head back

and started chest compressing and giving him mouth to mouth looking for any sign of him coming to but nothing,she repeated nothing again nothing she tried one last time getting ready to give up with tears flowing even faster now when Lincoln shout up chocking up water. End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln shot up chocking on water, he thought to himself "I cant believe I lost her" starting to sob into his arms when he felt something latch onto him, this snapped him out of his daze

as he realized it was Luna who was holding onto him, he felt like a ton of bricks where just lifted off his chest as he just sat there and hugged the crying girl, after a couple of minutes Lincoln gently pulled her face to his, now with a blush on his face he asked "are you ok", Luna responded with a simple yes, but in her head she thought "wow he is more concerned about me than himself" growing a blush on her face as she realized how close they were, Lincoln noticed this and in that moment he just leaned forward and gave her the biggest,longest and most passionate kiss either of them had in there lives. They just stayed like that for minutes, but to them it seemed like hours. As the sun was getting ready to go down Lincoln stopped the kiss and said to Luna we better get going, or the family is going to get worried, she nodded in compliance. The two then stood up and started walking to the car while holding each other's hand. The car ride home was filled with silence and brief glances at one another. They finally reached there house and then they got out of the car and headed for the porch, when the house door swung open reviling a mad but doleful Luann nothing was said when she suddenly grabbed the two in a crushing bear hug. After the hug was done Luann turned to Luna and said come with me, leaving a wet,sleepy and surprised Lincoln standing there all by himself. He slowly began to walk up the stairs and went into his bedroom,when he was in his room he just hopped out of his swim cloths got a new pair of pants and a shirt,after he was changed he sat on his bed reading a comic book, this wasn't his usual comic book this time it was one he made, to him this was not an ordinary comic book that he just threw together it was a book telling how a boy with so many obstacles finds true love,he just kept glossing over the same page over and over,on the page there was a boy with white hair kissing a girl with purple headphones on. He dreamed of kissing that girl over and over, he thought to himself now that I've finally did it what will happen next, then he put the comic book inside his pillow,laid his head down and slowly drifted to sleep. Meanwhile in Luna and Luann's room, the two girls sat on the bed looking at each other, when Luann spoke she asked "well how did it go besides the whole storm thing" With an expression of complete and utter joy Luna looked at Luann and smiled that good huh "oh you wouldn't believe how kind and caring he was, when that huge wave was about to crash down on us he grabbed me and turned his back to the wave to protect me from the wave, then when I gave him mouth to mouth because he was knocked unconscious" wait wait wait, you gave him mouth to mouth Luna smiled with a blush and said "y-yea" How did Lincoln take all of this "well he didn't as soon as he finally got up he just brought me into the longest,most passionate kiss either of us had ever had before" "wow" Luann said with an astonished look on her face, "so what does this mean for you two" "I think it means we are dating now" Luna said scratching the back of her head. After the two girls talked for a while they got into there beds and started to go to sleep. **12:00 Am** Lincoln suddenly jumped up from his slumber with sweat and tears running down his face, realizing he was crying he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve, then after a minute Lincoln started mumbling "it's my fault it's my fault I should of just left when we realized nobody else was there" he kept replaying the moment when he lost her to the wave, the feeling of intense dread just kept washing over him over and over when all of a sudden Lincoln's door opened to show a crying red faced Luna standing there. Meanwhile in Luna's room she heard what sounded like a small scream from Lincoln's room, she slowly got out of bed and headed for his room

when she noticed his light was on. Not wanting to bother him she started walking back to her room when she heard him mumble something, she turned around and opened the door to his room just a crack to revile Lincoln sitting up in his bed with tears and sweat running down his face, with a worried look Luna started to open the door but stopped when she heard him say It's my fault, I knew we should of left when we realized nobody else was there" knowing he was blaming him self for what happened Luna began to cry, because seeing her aways cheerful little brother like this tor her heart, thats when she decided to see if she could help him she slowly opened the door, when Lincoln noticed her there he tried to hid his face with a smile, but he knew Luna wouldn't fall for it, before he could say hi Luna grappled him into a tight but comforting hug with made him feel a little better, she pushed away to look Lincoln in the face with a smile she said what's the matter knowing what was, Lincoln took a deep breath and said " is it my fault that we got caught up in that storm" Luna looked at Lincoln for a minute and whispered into his ear "it's not, but even if it was I'm glad it happened because it brought me closer to you" when she said that he looked at her with a smile and said "I guess so". As Luna got up she felt Lincoln grab her and he said "d-do you w-w-want to stay here tonight" end of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna couldn't believe what she just heard come out of the white haired boy's mouth, she just stood there for what seemed like forever trying to think of what she should say, then she thought of something,"ok Lincoln I will stay the night" the boy started to smile brightly but, his smile dissipated when she got a little to close,thats when she said "only if you do three things for me."He thought for a moment and then he agreed, "first, you must lock your door" "ok" he said while getting up and going to the door and locking it as he turned and started walking to Luna, "what's next" he said. Secondly you must turn off the lights,he did. Lastly climb into your bed and close your eyes,he slowly walked up to his bed and he got in and pulled the blanket over his legs,as he closed his eyes he heard noises coming from the other side of the room,he wondered what could she be doing,then he felt his bed go down a little "scoot over" she said with a tone Lincoln didn't recognize,as he did this he felt the body heat radiating of Luna she is warm he thought while he began to blush,Luna noticed his blush and she took his hand and guided it to her chest,Lincoln thought what is this thing its soft and firm,but also big,he squeezed hearing Luna make a noise,but he didn't think much of it at the time,he began moving and squeezing Luna's breast making her let out a small moan,Lincoln heard this and stopped moving his hand and said "Luna are you alright" "yes" she said slightly giggling at how innocent Lincoln seemed, she then took a deep breath and said "ok you can open your eyes now." When he did he was shocked to see what it was he had been grabbing and squeezing at,with a blush on his face he looked up to see Luna just smiling at him,he tried to remove his hand from her breast,but was stopped by Luna grabbing his hand and looking him in the eyes with a small flame of lust in her eyes "Lincoln please don't stop I want to show you something" he nodded showing he was ready

she then put his hand on her left breast and she said "do you feel that" he closed his eyes and focused on his hand,then he felt something "thump thump thump",he looked at Luna with a look of amazement "Luna is that your heartbeat I feel" smiling she said "yea bro" he looked back down at his hand and squeezed causing Luna to squirm with pleasure "do you know why my heartbeat is so fast" "no" he said, she leaned in and wisped in his ear "it's because when I'm around you I get this intense feeling, this sensation in my heart and my body" "I don't understand Luna what is this sensation that you are describing" Luna took a deep breath and said "Love", Lincoln said to Luna "I have felt this way to Luna, for a very long time" this made her so happy she just tackled Lincoln and she started kissing him with a fierce but gentle kiss,she stopped when she felt something pushing against her crotch,she looked at Lincoln he now had a blush on his face,she gave him on lat kiss before she said "are you ready for me to rock your world",he nodded with that Luna began to move down her face now inches way from the thing that poked her earlier,she began unbuckling his belt then she slowly pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time revealing his 7 inch member,she looked up to him with a smile before taking it in her hand and then she started moving her hand up and down his shaft slowly at first,but then picked up more speed she saw the the ecstatic look on Lincoln's face as she started licking the head of his penis then she got really into it as she slowly started moving it deeper into her mouth,now bobbing up and down on his manhood Lincoln started feeling something rising up through his body letting out a groan Luna heard this knowing what was about to happen she fastened her pace

as she heard Lincoln moaning even louder just then he let out one final moan before he came in her mouth,Luna swirled the white substance in her mouth before swallowing,she had heard that semen tasted gross,but she didn't find it gross she found it sweet and salty. After every thing settled down Luna climbed up to Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the cheek

then she laid down cuddling Lincoln in between her arms she let out a small yawn and said "I love you Lincoln" he replied with an "I love you to" they kissed one final time before closing there eyes and they drifted off to sleep. End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning. Lincoln woke up to a bright sunny day,as he woke he recalled the events that occurred last night. It made him blush when he thought of how Luna's breast felt in his hand,and how it felt to be so close to someone. HE felt something move under his blanket,when he removed the blanket he saw Luna laying there with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Seeing this made Lincoln smile as well,he kept starring at her when all of a sudden her eyes opened,finding Lincoln starring at her Luna said "good morning",he replied with a soft "morning."Luna then asked what time it was,he turned his head to his clock witch read 3:00 pm."crap we slept all day,and we were suppose to go with the rest of the family to the water park."Seeing something on the stand beside him Luna reached over and grabbed a piece of paper that said "saw that you two were sleeping I deiced to not bother you and tell the family that the two of you were not feeling well,so I convinced them to go without you. -Luann PS. "don't have to much fun". After reading the note Luna turned to Lincoln and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and saying "I'm going to change and take a shower. Now at the door Luna gave Lincoln one last glance and blew him a kiss then she left. Lincoln now dressed decided to go down stairs to get something to eat,while walking down the stairs he heard a voice say hey bro. He turned to see Luna in a new pair of cloths hey he said back to her,are you going down to get something to eat to. "yea" she said while her stomach growled,with a giggle "Lincoln said okay lets get something to eat". They walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Inside they saw ketchup and some fruit,deciding they did not want that,they looked in the cabinets sill nothing. Thats when Luna got an idea "hey Linc how about we go to a restaurant"? "Ok" he said "but what restaurant do you want to go to", "how about we go to". Before she could finish there was a knock on the front door,going to the door Luna opened it to reveal Clyde standing there "hi Clyde what are you doing here?" "I'm here to see Lincoln, is he home?" "Yea he is home come on in." Seeing him enter Lincoln walked up to him and said hi buddy what's up. Not here let's go up to your room."As soon as they closed Lincoln's door. Clyde started telling Lincoln about how he was getting ready to move away to New York,because one of his dads got a new job as a chef at a five star restaurant,feeling sad Lincoln looked at Clyde and said well when do you leave? I leave tomorrow in at 9:am. "I know exactly what we have to do" said Lincoln. Whats that "Clyde asked"? "We have to make today a day we will never forget." "Ok where do we start"? "First we will go to the arcade and play some games,then we will come back here and stay up all night playing video games,and watch some movies." "sounds like a plan to me: said Clyde. "Hey Clyde can Luna come with us?"  
"why?" Well because I already promised her that we would go get something to eat." "I guess she can come with us Clyde responded with a slight hint of curiosity,but he just shrugged off his worries as they both started walking down stairs. "Hey Luna do you want to come with us to the arcade to get something to eat and play some games with us." Sure! Uh I mean sure Luna corrected herself so Clyde wouldn't think she was acting weird. With that they went out the front door and got in the car . End of chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got to the arcade,Lincoln asked Clyde and Luna what they wanted to do first."How about we get something to eat then we can play some games" said Clyde.

Okay replied Lincoln and Luna. They walked to a booth and sat down,they sat there for a minute or two before the waiter walked up to them and asked them what they wanted,Lincoln ordered some hot wings,Luna ordered a hot dog with ketchup, and Clyde. Looking over to Lincoln Luna got an idea,lightly kicking his leg Luna getting his attention. Lincoln looks over to see Luna putting the whole hot dog in her mouth making him blush a crimson red. Clyde noticed his blush and asked "what's the matter Lincoln". Lincoln then replies "n-nothing". Feeling suspicious Clyde looks over to Luna seeing her looking at Lincoln with a small smile. Clyde decides not to say anything finishing all their food the three people get up from the booth. "ok what game are we going to play" said Lincoln. Luna

says how about we play "D.D.R". "Alright" replied both of the boy's. As they reached the machine,Lincoln steps on to the dance pad,he puts on eye of the tiger and begins to dance. Luna was looking at Lincoln with an amazed look,as the song ended Lincoln did an backflip off of the dance pad,getting applause. Luna ran up to Lincoln giving him a tight hug, realizing that they were in public and she moved away with a blush. Clyde thinks to himself "OK,I have to ask Lincoln what's going on". Getting Clyde's attention Lincoln says"Hey it's your turn". Snapping out of his daze Clyde starts dancing,after a while Clyde finishes dancing and the he says looking at his watch "oh wow look at the time I think we should leave now". "Ok" says Lincoln and Luna. They go to the car and drive home. Luna says "I'm going in the house",while walking away. After Luna was gone Clyde turned to Lincoln and said "what is going on between you and Luna" Looking at him Lincoln sighs "look Clyde Luna and I are ….. g-g-going out. Looking down at his feet Lincoln began to apologize for not telling him sooner. Clyde put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder "don't worry about it buddy I know how it feels to be in love". "Does that mean your not going to tell","no I would never do that to my best friend". Hugging Clyde Lincoln says "I have to go,bye"."By buddy Clyde says as he walks away. Feeling like a ton of bricks have been lifted. He began to walk up the stairs,but was interrupted by Luann "you look happy Lincoln"she said. Looking at her he says "I just had a good day was all". All of a sudden Luann gave Lincoln a tight hug while crying lightly. Seeing this Lincoln asks "are you alright".Luann sighed and said "I just bombed an comedy act". Giving Luann a hug Lincoln says "how about you come to my room tonight and we will talk then". Nodding Luann walked off and went into her room,Lincoln did the same. end of chapter 6. 


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night. Lincoln was sitting on his bed with a controller,he was playing mortal kombat. While he was playing he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and got up to open the door as he opened the door he saw Luann standing there, with a small smile he said "hey Luann come on in". She walked into his room and sat onto the bed. "ok Luann why are you so upset". "I told you I failed a comedy show". Thinking to herself "I'm sad because your with Lynn instead of me",as she thought this she started crying. Lincoln sat down beside her

and wrapped her in a big hug. As he did this Luann began to fell less sad. Lincoln then pulled his face back and said how about you tell me what happene.. Before he could finish talking,Luann pushed her lips onto his Lincoln with a huge surprised look pulled away from Luann,but he was pulled back by Luann taking him into another kiss. Finally he pulled away with a blush on his face. All of sudden they heard a gasp turning they saw Luna with tears in her eyes,before he could say something she ran out of the room. About to go after her Luann grabbed him by the arm and said "don't you'll only make things worse".Without a second thought he ran out of the room going after her. He looked around not seeing her anywhere he ran downstairs looking around he saw the front door open. Slipping on his shoes and coat

he ran out the door,when he got out side he saw Luna running in the direction of the park. He began running after her. While chasing after her it began to rain,as the rain started to poor down more rapidly he began to lose sight of her. When she was completely out of sight

Lincoln decided to stop at a bus stop to see if anyone had left an umbrella,as he reached the bench he saw what he was looking for. Before taking the umbrella he pulled a notepad and a pen and wrote a note saying "I will bring it back tomorrow at five thanks for the loan". He then ran off in the direction of Luna as he was running he saw Mister Gouse he ran up to him and said "have you seen Luna" "why yes I have she was heading to the park" "ok thanks". Taking off again Lincoln headed to the park". Meanwhile with Luann "why did I do this you should of just stayed in your room". Softly crying into her hands,she then got up and went to her room. Back with Lincoln he had finally reached the park,looking around he saw Luna sitting on a swing. Slowly he walked up behind her and put the umbrella above her. Noticing the rain had stopped only around her she turned around to see Lincoln holding an umbrella. She looked at him and said "why,how could you do this to me and with Luann no less". Lincoln sighed and explained everything that happened. Grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss,she kisses back with an intense passion. They pulled away to breath "I'm so sorry Luna I will never do this agai… Before he could finish Luna put her finger on his lips and said "don't worry I'll get you back later". With a smirk "Its about time we get going" Said Lincoln. They got up an started walking home. When they got home Luna gave Lincoln a quick kiss on the cheek,then she said "goodnight bro", "goodnight Luna". They both went to there rooms and went to bed. End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Lincoln woke up to find something warm beside him,he tried to see what it was but was interrupted but the object moving,he took a deep breath and removed the blanket. To his surprise he saw Luna there cuddling his arm,he smiled and began to shake her gently. Luna felt the gosling,and woke with a smile as soon as she was face to with the boy she loved. Without saying a thing Luna jumped Lincoln and began kissing him all over the face. Pulling back she was now breathing heavily,all of a sudden she felt something poke her,she then pulled a devilish grin and said "I see your friend is ready to rock". Hearing this made Lincoln blush. Trying to hide his face he put it in the blanket,but Luna pulled the blanket completely off of him, and she began to move her hips up and down feeling Lincoln's manhood gliding between her folds,she began to moan lightly and her breath got even more heavy. Putting his hands on her hips Lincoln rubbing against her faster and harder. Luna knew that she was about to cum,so she fastened her pace even more,and all at one time she and Lincoln let out one final moan. Then they felt the wet warm substances cover there lower parts. Luna got up and said "that was fun but I think you should take a shower,before some one notices. "what about you" Lincoln said. "I will take one later". Luna left and went into her room. After a bit Lincoln took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around himself and he headed to the bathroom,passing Luna in the hall he gave a quick wink and she gave one back. Once he got in the bathroom he got in the shower and turned the water on,noticing that the water wouldn't heat up he got ready to get out when he felt two somethings pushing against his back,thinking this was Luna he turned around and saw her there "hey bro I forgot that the water heater was broken,so when I remembered that you were about to get in I thought to myself what kind of sister would I be if I didn't help my brother keep warm". Lincoln began to stammer as he realized how close she was to him. "what if someone comes in here". "they wont because I blocked the door with one of my weather proof amps". She began washing Lincoln's back feeling how brod and muscular he was Luna began to blush, she thought to herself "I know we already did much more embarrassing things but fore some reason I cant help but blush. After they were both clean Luna removed her amp from the door and peaked her head out seeing no one she said okay the coast is clear,giving her a kiss before leaving Lincoln then headed for his room,Luna did as well,them both not noticing Lucy standing behind her door with a blush on her face. End of chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was writing a poem while sitting on her bed,but she got trying to rhyme something with dark. She decided to go to her older brother Lincoln for help,but when she got to his room he wasn't there . As Lucy began walking back to her room she heard the bathroom door open. Noticing it was Lincoln Lucy began walking to him. When she was right in front of the door she noticed Luna standing there giving Lincoln a kiss,they started walking in her direction so she hid behind her door. Now Lincoln and Luna were right in front of her door, Luna gave Lincoln one last kiss and they both went there separate ways, Lucy closed the door and started to cry "why,why does Luna get to be with Lincoln. Why not me,I was about to tell hi how I felt with this new poem." "No I have to try, I have to try and take him from Luna". Lucy got up wiped her tears and began to finish her poem. It read "My dearest Lincoln,I love the way you make me feel,the feeling you give my dark heart is the feeling of joy, without you I don't know the meaning of the word,please be mine-Lucy". Finally Lucy thought,she got up and headed for Lincoln's room. Now at his door she took a deep breath and slid the poem under his door,she felt a great joy as she skipped back to her room and closed the door. Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about Luna,he could still smell her shampoo on his pillow,then he heard something,Lincoln got off his bed,he picked up the poem and read it. For some reason Lincoln noticed he did not find the poem offputing,but he really liked the poem and the attention he was getting from Lucy. He opened his door and went to knock on Lucy's door, Lucy opened the door and when she saw who it was she began to blush"hey Lucy can I come in and talk to you". "yea come on in" Lucy said cheerfully. "Look Lucy we have to talk","what about Lincoln". "I know it was you who wrote that poem". Lincoln began to see Lucy was nervous,so he tried to lighten the mood with "hey Lucy whats the difference between chopped beef and pea soup." "what Lincoln"."Everybody can chop beef but nobody can pee soup". With a smile Lucy gave Lincoln a quick kiss on the cheek,but she got caught up in the moment and kissed him on the lips instead. Lincoln tried to pull away but he found himself kissing her back. Lucy grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts,Lincoln moved his hands around,wich earned a moan from Lucy,she then began to wiggle around as she felt something strange, something powerful,then it happened she finally came. This made her thrash witch kinda scared Lincoln "a-are you okay"Lincoln asked softly. Lucy nodded and she fell asleep holding Lincoln wasn't sleepy but he decided not to bother Lucy, so he went to sleep to. End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Lincoln awoke to find he was alone in Lucy's bed,he got up and looked around. Noticing something on the dresser Lincoln walked up to it and picked it up,it was a note it said "Hey Lincoln we are all going to the dentist so we won't be home for a while,the reason why we left you home is because dad said that he wanted to go get your haircut as well and he did not want to be out that long today because his favorite tv show was coming on tonight-Love Lucy. Lincoln smiled but then his smile drooped. "what have I done I cheated on Luna and after I said I would never do it again,even though the first time it wasn't me how kissed Luann, she kissed me,I have to come clean about this,and my feelings towards my other sisters". Deciding this was the right thing to do Lincoln began to feel a little better. "Okay now that I got my thoughts in order I should really take a bath". Said the Lincoln while smelling himself,witch made him almost puke. The small boy got undressed and got in the shower,he noticed that the water was warm unlike the time he got in with Luna."uh this warm water feels nice on my aching body",thought Lincoln,he was then scared half to death hearing another voice say "your right Lincoln this does feel nice"."L-Lucy what are you doing here,I thought you guys went to the dentist". "did you not read all of my letter. On the back it says except me I am going to take a shower"."How come I did not see you in here when I came in". "Well I was about to get in but I noticed that we were all out of the green apple conditioner,so I went to the store to get some more."Well I guess that enplanes that,but why did you get in with me".Lucy began to blush "I-I thought I would surprise with a relaxing shoulder massage but I realized I'm to short to reach your shoulders".Lincoln turned around "look Lucy I love you,but we can't keep doing this, I do not want to hurt Luna an more than I already have" Lincoln said with a frown. Lucy began to cry "Okay Lincoln we can stop seeing each other!" Lucy got out of the shower,and she ran to her room as fast as she could. Lincoln felt really bad but this is how things have to be. He dried off and got dressed,as he headed to his room he could here Lucy crying,Lincoln could not stand hearing his sisters crying,because it made him sad as well. The boy took a deep breath an opened the door "hey Luc","what are you doing here Lincoln". Lucy said this nearly breaking down again."Look I'm really sorry for what I said but I have an idea of how we can be together in a way no one gets hurt". "what is your idea Lincoln"."How about we propose to Luna that we all be in a relationship or none of us will be in one".Lucy smiled "okay how do we get them to agree to this plan". "We don't they are the ones to decide". Lincoln rustled Lucy's hair, witch made her blush,"I don't know about you but I could use a snack" Lincoln said with a chuckle,"yea I'm hungry to"Lucy said. The two got up but Lincoln turned his head away quickly "uh Lucy I think you need to get dressed first". Lucy looked down and said "I think your right,but if you prefer me like this I will stat naked for you all day" Lucy said with a saucy smile. "Not that I wouldn't like it I think you should get dressed". Lucy folded her arms and said "whatever". Lincoln giggled and headed out Lucy's door. Later Lucy met up with Lincoln in the kitchen,:hey Luc what do you want to eat,I will make it for you". "How about you make me a P.B and J sandwich witch,with only the Jelly","wouldn't that be an only J sandwich". "I guess your right" Lucy said with a smile. Lincoln made himself and Lucy a sandwich,after they ate,the two went to the couch and turned on the Tv. After an hour the front door opened and all of the loud siblings and there parents walked in. Lucy gave Lincoln a quick kiss on the cheek,and she went to her room. Lincoln decided to do the same. Later that night it was 12:00 am,there was knock on Lincoln's door,he opened it to revile Lynn,Lucy and Luna standing there. "come in Lincoln said". He began to speak "look you guys I have something to tell you all". Luna interrupted "I already know what your going to say and after talking with Luann about the kissing thing we went to Lucy for advice on how we should handle things,but instead of getting advice Lucy reviled what you two did and her feelings for you, so we decided that we will give this new relationship a try". "So your not mad". "I was mad at first but I realized how strong their feelings were and I let it go" said Luna. Lincoln was so happy he brought all three girls into a huge hug."So how are we going to do this" asked Lincoln, "well since I was first I will go last,you know what they say save the best for last" Luna said with a giggle. "Then Lucy will go first and I will go last" said Luann. "Okay I agree to that" said Lincoln, he yawned "looked like I need to get to bed". He gave each girl a kiss on the lips and went back to his room. The girls did the same thing. The next morning Lincoln awoke to Luna laying on his left arm,Luann laying on his right, and Lucy on top of him,he sighed and said "no wander I felt so warm",this made Luann chuckle in her sleep. Lincoln decided to wake all them up "hey girls first one up gets the first good morning kiss".All three of them shot up and and Lincoln "said looks like its a tie", suddenly all three girls planted kisses all over his face,then they all got up and said "see you later Lincoln. He smiled and got up and headed down stairs. End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln headed down stairs he noticed there was no sound of sisters fighting,no Tv,or anything that sounded like someone was home. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the boy was suddenly talked by someone."Uhh why did you do that Lucy" Lincoln asked while being pinned down bye the black haired girl,Lincoln noticed how light Lucy was so he turned his body and she fell off of him."Lincoln I'm sorry I was just so excited for our date today". "Oh right we are suppose to go on a date today",Lucy frowned "did you forget about our date"? Lincoln stuttered "N-nnn-no no I was just making sure you were paying attention ha ha". Lincoln said nervously,"I don't believe you and for forgetting I am going to have to punish you"."Punish me","yup" Lucy giggled. Getting up Lincoln brushed himself off "Okay where do you want to go Lucy". "I have an idea how about we go to the movies"said Lucy looking at her hand. Lincoln found this weird but he just shrugged it off "alright we can go to the movies".Lucy nodded and they both got ready and went out of the door."Oh I forgot something" Lucy said while running back to the house and up stairs,she went into Luann's room "Here Lucy" Luann said while handing her a little speaker,Lucy put the speaker in her ear and said "Now I will be able to make sure his date goes exactly as planned". Lucy then went back outside and met up with Lincoln."What did you forget Lucy","oh I just forgot my favorite hair clip said Lucy pointing to the black clip with a skull in her hair."It looks good on you Luce","th-thank you Lincoln" Lucy said with a big smile and blush on her face. Meanwhile in Luann's room."Lucy cough if you can here me",on the computer Luann was looking at Lucy coughed."Okay good",Luann looked on her bed and said "are you sure your okay with us going out with Lincoln". Luna said "I admit I'm a little jealous that Lincoln will be having girls other than me fawning all over him,but yes I am okay with it". "Alright Lucy tell Lincoln that your a little cold". Back with Lucy and Lincoln,they were walking to the movie theater "Linc I'm a little chilly".Lucy said with a cute voice and puppy dog eyes. Lincoln thought for a moment "well Lucy since were going to the movies across town I guess we could link arms".Lucy smiled and wrapped her tiny arm around Lincoln's. The whole way there they kept there arms linked and Lucy just smiled. Finally arriving at 6:00 o'clock."What movie do you want to see Luce" asked Lincoln. Lucy noticed that the marker on her hand had smeared,she said I wander what movie I want to see. Luann got the hint "You want to see The conjuring 2". "I want to see the conjuring 2"said Lucy. Lincoln was a little hesitant "okay if that is what you want to see". After they ordered popcorn and some soda the two entered the movie theater. When the movie was about five minutes in Lucy heard Luann say cuddle next to him,she did. "Uhh Lucy what are you doing". "well Lincoln when I get close to you you make me feel save and I was scared so I cuddled next to you". Lincoln thought to himself "I thought Lucy liked scary things",as he finished his thought a jump scare happened causing him to hold on to Lucy tighter."Looks like she I'm the one that needs to cuddle said Lincoln making Lucy laugh lightly. The movie was finally over Lincoln had a scared look on his face and Lucy just smiled. The two exited the movie place and headed towards home,they were walking down the street when Lucy pushed Lincoln into an nearby ally,she began to kiss him all over the face then on the lips. Lincoln did not fight her kiss,he just pulled her deeper into it. Lucy stuck her tongue in Lincoln's mouth. He was a little surprised but he responded with his tongue wrestling with hers. They broke the kiss to breath,there faces as red as a strawberry. "I think we should get home before everyone starts to wonder where we are". The two left the ally holding hands. The whole way home they were quiet,one they reached the door Lucy gave Lincoln a wink and said "you better stay up late tonight because I'll be bye later tonight" with a lustful grin. Then she headed inside with Lincoln behind her. Lincoln took a deep breath and he went to his room. He was so worn out he fell asleep with all of his cloths on. Later that night Lucy entered Lincolns room Wearing nothing but a black night shirt that Lincoln bought her,it was a little big but Lucy didn't mind. The small girl walked up to Lincoln's bed and she said "Hey Lincoln you ready". She then noticed Lincoln was snoring,she pouted but then she looked at his face "he's so cute when he's sleeping" Lucy thought,she decided to let him sleep but not before she took off her black panties and leaving them in under Lincolns pillow. "Those will be for next time I come over and I need a new pair" Lucy left and went back to her room. Lincoln awoke with something on his hand,he looked and saw a pair of panties in his hand."W-what how did these get here" he looked over to see Lucy staring at him through the crack in his door,she smiled and said "I see you found my present for you". "Hey Luce what ever happened to that punishment you promised"."Oh that I decided to forgive you and give you a present instead". Lincoln got up gave Lucy a kiss on the lips and then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth after he was done he went to open the door but as he pulled on it he noticed the door would not budge,he pushed and pushed but it was he heard the vent open and he saw Lucy hanging out of it "hey link do you need help". She held out her hand and pulled Lincoln up. They went the vent above Lincoln's room then all of a sudden they fell through the vent and landed on his bed. Lucy was now on top of Lincoln. They looked into each others eyes and they began to kiss,somehow Lincoln's door closed and locked on it's own. End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy looked longingly into Lincoln's eyes."Luce I need to tell you something". Lincoln said this with a blush covering his face."I..I love you". As soon as Lucy heard those words she became extremely ecstatic,without warning Lucy began kissing Lincoln, her lips are so warm and soft Lincoln thought. After a minute like this Lucy pulled away to catch her breath. While breathing heavily Lucy retorted Lincoln's confession "I love to Linc with all of my heart". Hearing this made Lincoln smile. Lucy started to feel something poking her,she let out a devious smile. "Linc I think your friend wants to play to". Lucy slid down her face now facing Lincoln's pants zipper. She slowly unzipped and took off his pants,seeing the bulge in his underwear made Lucy moan with excitement. The goth girl slowly pulled Lincoln's underwear down,exposing his erection. Putting both hands on it Lucy began slowly stroking. This motion made Lincoln moan a little at first,but as she began stroking faster his moans grew louder. Lucy suddenly took all of his penis into her mouth. Bobbing up and down Lucy could feel the warmth emanating from his member. Lincoln coming to his end let out one final moan while shoving his penis further into Lucy's mouth. At first this scared her but she soon calmed down as she felt the warm gooey liquid go down her throat. Gasping Lucy pulled off Lincoln's penis. Now feeling the affects of her arousal Lucy began to pull down her underwear and before she could lower herself on to Lincoln, the boy said "wait Luce are you sure you want to do this". Lucy nodded an fully lowered herself onto Lincoln,the sensation caused Lucy to moan extremely loud. Lincoln muffled her gasp with a deep kiss,their tongues danced around each other's mouth,Lincoln pulled back and looked Lucy in her deep blue eyes and he asked "Is it okay if I move"? Lucy nodded and Lincoln started slowly moving his hips. The sensation was like nothing they felt before. The two started to moan together,"Linc" Lucy said with a cute voice,"What" Lincoln replied with a shallow voice. "I truly truly love you". Lincoln replied with an "I love you to". Lucy began moving faster and faster feeling herself about to come she gave Lincoln one final kiss. Then as she reached her climax she began to shudder. After a couple of minutes the two calmed down,and they fell asleep in each others arms. The next day Lincoln woke up with Lucy holding onto his arm. Lincoln looked around and saw that his room was a mess but the only thing that was on the floor was he and Lucy's clothes,some how someone fixed the vent without waking either of them. Lucy let out a sigh as she woke up. "Good morning Luce did you sleep well"? "Yea it was one of the best night sleep I have ever had". Lincoln and Lucy decided to get dressed and then they headed downstairs to watch tv. After about an hour Luann walked in and said "hey Lincoln are you ready for our date","uh yes just a minute ".Lincoln gave Lucy a pat on the head before he put on his shoes and went out the door with Luan right behind him."So do you have plans on what we should do today Luan"? "I thought that we could go to the park and have a pick-nick,how does that sound Linc"."That seems like a good plan". Lincoln replied, The two went to the park,then Luan sat down a blanket and put out the food."whoa Luan you made all my favorites". Lincoln said while grabbing a hotdog."Yup I figured that I would try to win you over by using your stomach". "Well I think it's working". That statement made Luan giggle. After the two ate and talked awhile they cleaned up everything and took it home,then Luan and Lincoln headed out to see the carnival. Luan and Lincoln where walking down the fairgrounds,and Luan gasped and ran over to a game stand where there was a stuffed yellow bunny."Lincoln please win me this Bunny" Luan said with a excited voice. Lincoln took a ball from the man at the stand and he threw it at the bottles,the bottles did not fall,looking at Luan Lincoln saw how upset she was so he gave the man another dollar and he tried again. This time not only did Lincoln knock over the tower of bottles,he also knocked the tower right next to them over man gave Lincoln the bunny,and Lincoln gave it to Luan."Oh thank you Lincoln" Luan said while giving him a kiss on the cheek."What should we do next"?Luan looked around for a bit then without a word she grabbed Lincoln's arm and pulled him all the way to the fares-wheel. The two sat in the same seat on the ride and as it went up the two started holding hands while Luan rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder."Linc could this day be anymore perfect"Luan said with a blissful sigh."I know a way to make it better". Lincoln said while pointing to the ride operator, suddenly the ride stopped and Luan and Lincoln where stuck at the apex of the ride. **A/n** **You see before they got on the ride Lincoln gave the ride operator 10 dollars to stop the ride when Lincoln gave him the signal.** The sun was just setting as the two sat at the top of the fares wheel **,** Lincoln looked at Luan and he planted a kiss right on her lips,"now did that top the day off"? Asked Lincoln. "Did it ever". Luan said,"you know Lincoln I need to tell you something,I love you". "I Love you to Luan". Lincoln replied, Luan brought Lincoln in for another kiss."Okay Lincoln I think we should get the ride moving again,I think people are getting mad". Lincoln pointed to the operator again and the ride started moving again. After a couple of games and food Luan and Lincoln decided to go home. The whole way home they held hands,once they got in the door the two hugged tightly and headed for their individual rooms. End of chapter tweleve, **A/N wow guys I can't believe how many chapters I wrote for this story,at first I did this just to do it but I really have gotten into it so I will keep working on this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lincoln was just about to open the door to his room when he heard a loud crash come from behind his door. He slowly turned the handle to his door and entered the room, Lincoln was shocked to see Lucy holding a piece of cake on a plate just inches from the ground. When he looked past the cake he saw Lucy lying on the floor face down. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Deciding to help Lincoln grabbed the piece of cake and sat it on the stand beside his bed. Then he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her up on her feet. "Are you going to tell me what happened"? Lincoln asked trying to hid his smile by covering his mouth and coughing. Lucy let out a sigh," I was trying to surprise you because of how nice you have been to me, but when I went to hang the streamers I slipped and fell".

Lucy was feeling a little embarrassed her cheeks had a tinge of red to them but Lincoln could not see because the lights were off. He then flipped the lights on and looked around there were balloons stuck to the roof and walls with tape. Confused Lincoln asked what all of this was for. "I already told you it is for you being nice to me Lincoln" Lucy said a little annoyed. Lincoln grabbed Lucy into a hug and apologized for making her mad. After they separated Lucy grabbed a fork and the piece of cake. "Say ahhh" Lucy said while holding the fork next to his mouth. Lincoln looked at her then at the cake he was so full from his date with Luan but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Lincoln opened his mouth and let out a long ahhhh. Lucy put the fork in his mouth. He chewed slowly, this cake was the best he had ever tasted. "Lucy where did you get this cake it is amazing". Lucy was about to tell him but decided not to because she wanted him to eat the rest before she told him where she got it. After the piece cake was gone Lucy took a deep breath " Lincoln I am the one who made the cake". Lincoln chocked a little on the milk he was drinking because of the shocking news Lucy had just told him. " wow I had no clue you could bake".

She rubbed her hands together wincing a little at the pain the burn on her palm. **The Burn happened because Lucy forgot to put on oven mitts.** Lincoln noticed Lucy's small whine and he grabbed her hand and saw a small red mark on her hand, he looked up at her then he planted a small kiss on her palm. Lucy laughed at the fact that even when she is trying to she can't hide anything without Lincoln noticing. After he was done smooching her hand Lincoln looked into where Lucy's eye should be and he used his other hand to move her hair out of the way, he stared deeply into her blue eyes. They where the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He began to move his lips closer to hers but before he could connect them the door to his room opened and Luna and Luan entered with presents in their hands.

Luna then told them both to get a room and Lincoln replied with 'we already have a room but it is being invaded by intruders'. They all laughed while Luna and Luan handed Lincoln their gifts to him, he opened Luna's gift first it was a brand new pair of wireless headphones he thanked her. Then he moved on to Luans's present Lincoln was shocked to see a box of condoms. When he looked up his face turned bright red at what he saw, all three girls were naked.


	14. Ch 14

Lincoln looked over to Luna who was rubbing her arm and had a really red face, then he Turned head to Lucy who was just staring practically drooling. Luna. Luan was the only one who still could was look Lincoln in the eyes without turning red. Lincoln was feeling a little overwhelmed from the intense looks they were giving him.

"Uh look girls I love you all but I don't think I can handle three of you at the same time". Lincoln said barely able to keep himself from stuttering. Lucy was snapped out of her delirious state when she saw how red Lincoln's face got, she didn't want to force Lincoln into doing something he wasn't ready for. She then looked down at her feet and said "Lincoln I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you". Lincoln could hear that she was about to cry. Hearing Lucy's words made Luna and Luan look at each other and then at Lincoln, "sorry Lincoln". They both said.

Lincoln could see that they began to cry and he couldn't help but feel bad because they were crying over him. Lincoln took a deep breath and walked over to Lucy. "Luce look at me",She kept her head down. Lincoln placed his hand on her chin and slowly lifted her head up, her makeup was running from her tears. " You girls didn't upset me, I just didn't want to leave anyone out". Lucy whiped her face. "Is that true Lincoln"? Luna asked.

"Yea I just didn't want to hurt your feelings unintentionally.

Lucy and came up with an idea. "how about we go from oldest to youngest and we won't leave this room until everyone one has had a turn". Lincoln looked at Lucy with a feigned confident face. Luna and Luan agreed to Lucy's terms. "Alright lets began". Luan said smiling.

Luna grabbed Lincoln by the arm and slowly led him to his bed. "You ready to go bro". Lincoln replied by nodding his head. Luna didn't waste any time and took Lincoln's pants and underwear straight off, his erection bounced free from the fabric. Luna then grabbed it with a firm grip and she began to slowly stroke. Every time her fingers would go across the head Lincoln's breath would become staggered. "How's that feel"? Luna asked with a sultry voice. "I-It feels amazing Luna". Luna couldn't help but giggle at the way he stuttered. Then she got an idea, out of nowhere she just plunged her mouth on to the head and began to suck and bobb her head. Lincoln wasn't expecting this so soon. She then began to slide her tongue up and down his shaft while keeping it in her mouth. Then she fastened he pace making sure to slide her tongue across the head with every time she would his dick out of her warm mouth causing Lincoln to shiver.

Lucy and luan were watching with amazement at what they were witnessing. Lucy was trying to control herself but it was all in vein because every time she would hear Luna gag on Lincoln's dick she got wetter and wetter,!she couldn't take it any more she slowly lowered her hand the the entrance of her pussy then she slid her finger inside herself pumping her fingers in and out. She then fell to the floor because of how weak her legs were getting. Luan decided to help her younger sister. She walked over and bent down to be eye level with Lucy. " need a hand"?she asked causing herself to laugh a little. Lucy didn't reply and she just opened her legs to reveal her sopping wet pussy. Luan looked intently at the goths hole and not being able to hold back anylonger she planted her lips on Lucy's clit and began to suck. Lucy began to moan with every nibble and every prod of her most private place. Lucy's feet began to squirm and she began to convulse, she new she was about to cum so she grabbed her sisters head and pushed her tongue deeper inside. Luan new what was soon to come so she began to furiously move her tounge and her fingers inside Lucy at the same time, Lucy started to shake and scream as she reached her climax and cummed all over her sisters face and in her mouth. Luan pulled away from Lucy's pussy and a steam that saliva and pussy juices made fell to her chest. Lucy then grabbed her sisters fingers and licked them clean.

Luna finally could feel Lincoln's dick begin to twitch inside her mouth and with one final long and hard suck of the tip he came, a puddle of cum covered Luna tongue she then showed Lincoln the result of her efforts and then she swallowed making sure to get every drop. "Ok Lincoln now it's time for the real fun to begin". Luna said smirking. She turned around and bent her shapely ass in the air. Lincoln knew what she wanted so he lined himself with the entrance to her pussy and slowly plunged into her. Luna's face lit up with pleasure as she felt her very core being rocked. Luan and Lucy saw Luna and they both got super horny. They then went over to the bed luan made Luna position herself so she could go under her and lick her pussy while it was getting penetrated, and Lucy then had luna lick her slit now. Lincoln couldn't believe this was happening but the fact that it was made him even more hornet, he could feel luan licking him and Luna and he could hear Luna licking Lucy, the noises and sensations made him extremely close to cumming then Lucy and Luna began to moan loudly. Lucy came once again and squirted all over Luna's face then Lucy locked her lips with Luna's and sucked all of her juices out of Luna's mouth and swallowed. Lincoln was finally at his limit, with one last hard thrust he came inside Luna.

Luan felt Luna shake when her brother came inside so she told Lincoln to pull out and she began to lick Luna's pussy, after she had her fill Lucy whent down on Luna as well and sucked as much cum as she could out.

After that they all decided to take a quick break.

End.


End file.
